Noël chez les Turks
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Vingt-cinq décembre 2017, 14 heures du matin. Jamais plus, Rufus Shinra laissera le hasard faire les choses. Il aurait du s'en douter, pensant qu'en cette période de fête, ses agents allaient bien se comporter! Il aurait du écouter son instinct...


Noël chez les Turks

Source: Final Fantasy 7

Genre: Humour

Disclaimers: Les personnages du jeu Final Fantasy et du film Advent Children ne sont pas à moi! De même que la chanson qui est une parodie de ''Petit Papa Noël'' de Tino Rossi, créée par un centre en Belgique dont je tairais le nom!

Résumé: Vingt-cinq décembre 2017, 14 heures. Jamais plus, Rufus Shinra laissera le hasard faire les choses! Il aurait du s'en douter, pensant qu'en cette période de fête, ses agents allaient bien se comporter! Il aurait du écouter son instinct...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est un petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner sur l'absence du chapitre 4 de ma fiction ''L'improbable'' et l'épilogue de ''Crescent Brothers''! C'est la première fois que je tente de l'humour, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture! Et bon Noël à toutes et tous!**

Chapitre unique

Vingt-cinq décembre 2017, 14 heures.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Une MÉGA-SUPER mauvaise idée!

Jamais plus, Rufus Shinra laissera le hasard faire les choses. Il aurait du s'en douter, pensant qu'en cette période de fête, ses agents allaient bien se comporter! Il aurait du écouter son instinct...

 _Surtout Tseng!_ songe, fataliste, le jeune Président, une main sur le visage.

Penser à l'agent au troisième œil, malade et aphone, bien tranquille chez lui fait soupirer Rufus, se souvenant des efforts que son agent avait déployé pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis...le rendant muet!

Retirant sa main de sur ses yeux, le jeune homme contemple, catastrophé, la pièce où avait eu lieu le Réveillon de Noël quelques heures auparavant!

La pièce est dans un état digne d'un passage d'ouragan tellement elle est en bordel:

Des empreintes de pas, des débris de porcelaine (qui étaient des assiettes dans une vie pas si lointaine) dessus et dessous la table, quelques verres plus ou moins intacts, divers tâches de nourriture allant du plat principal à la bûche de Noël 'décore' les murs et le sol...

Le sol. Inspirant à fond, Rufus serre les poings pour se donner du courage et baise lentement, très lentement, les yeux vers le carrelage.

Des corps. Plus ou moins dévêtus, mais en s'approchant pour identifier les 'victimes' Rufus reconnaît ses agents, Cloud, les autres membres d'Avalanche et même l'ex-Trio! Seul Vincent est au abonné absent, mais le jeune Président n'est pas vraiment surprit. Après tout, l'ex-Turk avait bien précisé un mois plus tôt qu'il ne fêtait jamais Noël, Pâques et autres fêtes religieuses depuis des années!

Les haleines empestant l'alcool, les grands sourires idiots collés aux visages, les pommettes rouges...Tout ça est le signe que les gens dans la salle ont beaucoup (beaucoup trop) picolé!

Un gémissement plaintif informe Rufus que l'un des comateux tente de se réveiller. Tournant la tête, il est surprit en voyant Vincent, un genou à terre, un verre dans sa main gauche, soutenant un des Incarnés par l'épaule!

S'approchant, il ne capte que la fin de la phrase du jeune homme dont la grimace de douleur lui apprend qu'il a une belle gueule de bois après qu'il ait bu le contenu du verre.

-...d'alcool! Ouch! Ma tête...

Gardant le silence, Vincent se lève, soutenant l'Incarné qui vacille légèrement une fois debout.

-Que s'est-il passé? demande Rufus, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-La caméra vous dira tout. répond Vincent en désignant du menton une caméra.

Quittant la salle, Vincent et l'Incarné dont Rufus n'arrive plus à se souvenir du prénom se dirigent vers l'ascendeur qui les amène à la chambre du premier. Vincent allonge l'Incarné dans son lit, lui murmurant à l'oreille un ''Je t'aime, Yazoo'' alors que ce dernier sombre dans un profond sommeil, heureux sur les sentiments de son petit ami.

Dans la salle de réception, Rufus regarde le témoignage de la caméra, pâlissant à vue d'œil en se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais (au grand jamais) proposer à Reno d'organiser la soirée de Noël!

Déposant la caméra sur la table, livide, il quitte la salle d'une démarche incertaine, la célèbre chanson 'Petit papa Noël' parodiée en tête...

 **Petit papa Noël**

 **Quand tu descendras du ciel**

 **Avec des billets par milliers**

 **N'oublie pas d'les distribuer!**

 **Mais avant de partir**

 **Chez nous, il faudra revenir**

 **Vin chaud, pasta, tu trouveras**

 **Picoler, manger, c'est notre santé!**

 **Il nous tarde tant de te voir arriver**

 **Pour commencer la fête animée!**

 **Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour s'amuser**

 **Ici, c'est la fête toute l'année!**

 _À l'avenir, j'écouterai plus Tseng..._ songe Rufus. _Oui, c'est ma bonne résolution pour la nouvelle année!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Bon..Finalement, c'est pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé, mais j'espère qu'à vous, lectrices et lecteurs, vous avez prit plaisir à imaginer ce qu'il a pu se passer!**


End file.
